Goodbye, Katerina
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Katherine Pierce is dying. Elijah came to say goodbye. Forever. One shot. Kalijah.


**Goodbye, Katerina**

Katherine Pierce could hear the slight beep from the machines. She hated that sound, it made her feel like she was trapped in the Disney movie, Wally. That same recurring and annoying, beep, beep.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

This wasn't how Katherine thought she was always going to die.

She always thought that if she did die it would be because of a stake, or at the hands of Klaus, not like this. Not in a hospital bed, breathing her last breaths after she fell down the stairs after a heart attack of all things.

She could feel her chest rise and fall, and every time it did she didn't know if she should be glad or disappointed that the universe hadn't killed her already.

"She's dying," she could hear Stefan say through the other side of the door. Even though he was whispering she could hear every word, and was that regret in his voice? She would hope so, she would like to have one person, other than Nadia that actually cared if she died. Actually, there was one person that she would like to know if he cared if she lived or died. Elijah. She hadn't seen him, since they had departed before the summer, he doubted that he would care very much though. "I don't think she'll survive the rest of the day."

Katherine let out a little whimper, so this really was it. Goodbye for good.

"It's just everything was supposed to be ok," Nadia said frustrated. "We were going to use Traveler's magic. She was going to have a chance to live."

She couldn't help, but smirk. Traveler's magic, yeah right. She could barely blink without crying out in pain. She closed her eyes again and this time she hoped that she didn't wake up.

* * *

But she did, though. And this time when her eyes opened there was Nadia sitting by her side. She managed a small smile. "Hey, I'm still kicking."

"Don't joke about that," Nadia scolded.

"500 years of searching for you and you get to see me on my death bed, you have the worst luck."

"If you're strong enough to joke, maybe you're strong enough to do the spell."

Katherine shook her head slightly. "It's over, I heard the conversation you and Stefan had earlier, and I'm going to die."

Nadia looked at her somberly.

"Save the gloomy expression for later," she rested her hands under pillows. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Nadia looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I don't have enough time and 500 years' worth of memories is a long time, so we might as well get started even if we never finish them."

Nadia looked startled. "You want to hear about my life?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow almost mockingly. "Yes, that's what mother's do, don't they listen to what their daughters have been up too?"

"I know, it's just you've never asked before-"

"Well, I'm asking now," Katherine smiled. "I'm sure your life, has got to be more interesting than mine."

Nadia still looking startled began talking about her adventures with the travelers and her travels around the world, which mostly was in Europe. Mother and daughter agreed on one thing-Paris had the best shoes.

* * *

Stefan visited next and both of them stood staring awkwardly at each other for a few minutes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I really don't know what to say."

Katherine looked at him ruefully. "Yeah, I'm not exactly the kind of person you say I'll miss you too."

Stefan looked embarrassed. "That's not it, it's just I never thought it would end like this."

"Stefan, always the poet," she looked at him with sad eyes. "Thanks for everything you've been doing for me for the past few days, saving me from committing suicide, taking me to the hospital. You didn't have too, you could have taken a page out of Damon's book and left me on the floor."

Stefan sighed. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not Damon. Besides, you haven't been so bad yourself you did help me deal with my PTSD, when no one else knew how to help me."

Katherine cocked her head to the side. "So you're saying I would make a pretty good therapist?"

Stefan laughed. "I don't think a therapist will lock herself in a safe with a vampire."

"Hey, it work didn't it. I even got to die a proper death." She burst into a coughing fit. Stefan raced to her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

She nodded and in between gasps she said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Stefan. For everything for turning you and Damon into vampires, for luring Klaus in, for everything. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Katherine," he said. "I already forgave you."

Katherine's eyes started to water. "God, this sucks."

Stefan pushed back a stray, gray curl. "I'm sorry, Katherine. I wish there was a way I could make it better."

"You already did, you and Nadia," she pointed out. "It would be a scary thing to die alone."

There was a pause for a few seconds.

"I called an old friend for you," Stefan looked almost amused as he said it. "I thought you might want to say goodbye."

Katherine gaped as a tall, dark haired man in a suit came quietly into the room. She flushed with embarrassment. Elijah.

"Thank you for calling me Stefan," Elijah said coolly. "I would like to speak to Katerina alone."

Stefan nodded as he exited the room.

"How are you?" He asked nervously.

Katherine raised an eyebrow as if saying are-you-kidding me?

"Right, stupid question."

Elijah looked at Katherine and he could barely believe that the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with in 1492 was dying in a hospital bed. Her brown curls were streaked with gray, there were a few wrinkles near her eyes, and her face looked tired.

But she still managed to look beautiful.

"Stefan, shouldn't have called you." She said almost accusingly.

"I'm glad he did," he tried to prevent his voice from shaking. "Since we never ended things between us."

"No, you did," Katherine pointed out. "For Klaus of all people."

"He's my brother, Katerina. I wish I would have known sooner, I could have helped you-"

"Elijah," she interrupted. "Don't give yourself a headache."

Elijah squeezed her hand. "Remember the first time we meet?"

She nodded. "At Klaus's birthday party."

"I remember you looking so beautiful," he smiled ruefully. "I regret not telling you."

"But you did 500 years later," she touched his cheek. "Don't look so sad, I don't think I can handle any more goodbyes. I love you, Elijah."

Elijah kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Katerina."

Katherine smiled. "I love it when you call me that."

It was time, the strength was slowly leaving her, and her heart beat was slowing. This was it. Her final moments and she was spending them with Elijah. She rested her forehead against his, the tears slowly pouring down her eyes, the fear leaving her. "I love you Elijah, never forget that. It was always you."

Elijah forced himself to stay firmly in place.

Katherine's body went limp, when Elijah rested her back on the bed, her eyes were wide open, and her body was slowly losing its warmth. She was dead.

Elijah closed Katherine's eyes gently. "Rest in peace, Katerina." He murmured before breaking the heart monitor. He hated that sound, it was like a taunting reminder that she was not coming back.

That he wouldn't see her sly little smile.

Or that twinkle in her eye.

He cleared his throat and did everything he could to prevent the tears from falling. He sensed Nadia and Stefan's presence behind her. "It is done."

Nadia burst into tears and hugged her mother's dead body.

Stefan closed his eyes and looked at the floor.

Without another word, Elijah turned around and left. He needed to buy her flowers.

* * *

There were only three people at her funeral. Stefan, Nadia, and Elijah.

The others didn't care, and Stefan was glad that they hadn't come, Katherine deserved respect especially now that she was dead. They were too busy partying and celebrating the fact that she was dead, even though they had all done bad things.

They had arranged a simple headstone. It simply said Katerina Petrova, with her birth and death date, Stefan had even added a small quote that Elijah thought suited Katherine perfectly _"She was a survivor."_

"I would like to have a moment alone." Elijah stated.

Nadia nodded and went back to the boardinghouse. Stefan hesitated a bit, before giving the Original some space.

Elijah placed white roses, Katerina's favorite flowers on her gravestone. He traced the letters of her name with his fingertips. "I loved you for 500 years, how dare you leave me alone?" he said sadly. "Though I guess it wasn't your choice."

He closed his eyes and imagined himself back in 1492.

"_True love is not real," Katerina had said. "Unless it is returned, don't you agree?"_

"We will be together one day, Katerina." He stood up and grabbed a rose. "I promise."

**THE END**


End file.
